


Luck

by lovehotelreservation



Series: All We Need [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crush, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima wondered whether it was some great fortune or horrendous twist of fate that you ended up drinking his lucky item for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! The spamming continues onward, and I’m eager to post this one-shot, as Midorima is one of my many KnB boyfriends~! I’ve been looking forward to posting something for him for quite some time, so I am ever so pleased to finally do so. I hope you enjoy!

"That's my..."

Your tongue ran over your bottom lip.

Midorima felt a drop of sweat form on his neck before slowly trickling down.

This couldn't be.

In a different context, his reaction would have been in response to watching your action--albeit, while firmly denying and blaming it on the summer heat, since such a reaction was expected of someone dirty-minded like Takao. However, his taped fingers were twitching ever so slightly as he watched you finish your drink.

Or rather...

"...my lucky item...".

With his deep superstition, he would have felt a sense of despair over his lucky item being compromised, regardless of the situation. However, with his first match on his college basketball team about to begin shortly, his feelings were only intensified. After all, his sign was supposed to see _great_ fortune today, and for this to happen was the complete opposite. And yet, just looking at you, he couldn't bring himself to be completely upset.

You were the manager of his team and he, whether he would ever admit it or not, had become quite fond of you. As reluctant as he was to discuss his feelings, Takao would be the first to shout from the men's dormitory rooftop that he had a crush on you. Recalling the day when he was scouted by your school to play for their team, he remembered seeing you trail after the coach and a few other officials, your eyes focused on him in the midst of all the discussions.

While Takao could go on over how he supposedly, allegedly, hypothetically had hearts in his eyes while speaking to you--however short your talks were in comparison to talking to the coach--there was something so alluring about you. While he already had your school in his sights, the idea of playing on the same side as you drew him in further.

Even if it meant enduring relentless teasing from Takao.

Midorima watched as your eyes widened with horror as you caught his words to you. As his manager, of course you would be aware of his rigid devotion to astrology, which in turn affects how he performed during matches. On a hot day like this, to see a chilled, unopened drink sitting alone on a locker room bench seemed to be a waste, particularly if the janitorial staff happened to come by.

You cursed your thirst while Midorima lamented over forgetting to bring his drink with him while he went to change and dispose of the old bandages on his fingers. Arriving early before everyone else should've been, in both of your perspectives, setting a good example for the rest of the team. Instead, you were dealt with this.

Immediately, you apologized in an utmost profuse manner, feeling panic begin to well up within you. The game was to start soon and, being familiar with the school's concession stand, his drink wasn't sold there, or even anywhere on campus. This was Midorima's first match as a college student overall, and you knew there would be much expectation and hype surrounding him when he took his first step onto the court.

But then you heard a sigh and felt a hand touch your shoulder.

Looking up, you saw Midorima pushing up on his glasses, his eyes shifting aside for a moment before meeting yours. "It's...fine..." He began while drawing back his hand, letting it hang by his side. Despite his sigh, he didn't look at all annoyed, though maybe a little flustered, which became more apparent as he continued to speak. "It's not as though I'll stop performing my utmost best. I still expect to achieve victory today. Just...think of the item as my...reassurance, if you would."

Your shoulders lost the tension as quickly as when it first formed. A smile made its way to your face as you remarked, "And that I understand. Lucky item or not, I know you are more than capable of taking on any match that comes your way." Your face warmed while you started to giggle, "I knew that the moment I saw you."

Midorima's complexion began to match yours in redness. With a huff, his eyes turned away from yours, "O-Of course. I wouldn't have been scouted if I was so reliant on a lucky item. That said however..." Facing you once more, his expression was serious despite how embarrassed he clearly seemed to be, "Since you decided to drink my lucky item, looks like _you'll_ be taking its place."

"Me?" You queried, pointing at yourself in confusion.

He nodded affirmatively and--though he could already hear _exactly_ how Takao would laugh and tease him for this--clarified, cheeks red and all, "In other words, even after the match is finished, you'll have to stay with me until I must return to the dorm." There was a pause that trailed after, if only because he struggled to think of something else to add, something to lighten the impact of his demand. "...I don't want to tempt fate any further today."

"But you'll want to tempt our pretty manager tonight, eh Shin-chan?"

Midorima didn't need to look back to see the annoyingly wide grin on Takao's intrusive, nosy face. While his fingers balled into a tight fist, he heard you laugh once more. His focus returned to you and he felt the warmth on his face travel down to his chest upon seeing your happy and pleased demeanor.

Staring into his eyes, you smiled earnestly and remarked, "No problem, Midorima. I'd want to be sure that your experience with college basketball starts off well."

Midorima froze at first, but could feel the corners of his lips begin to lift and form into a slight smile.

Once more, his horoscope was correct.


End file.
